


Когда воротимся мы в Портленд

by Bes_Fanatizma



Series: Легенды и мифы старых подвалов [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: От любопытства кошка сдохла. Ей, можно сказать, повезло.
Series: Легенды и мифы старых подвалов [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538200





	Когда воротимся мы в Портленд

_…Да только в Портленд воротиться_  
Нам не придется никогда.  
Булат Окуджава

Экскурсовод — жизнерадостная полная блондинка — напоминала вожатую из скаутского лагеря. Даже интонации были такими же, преувеличенно-восторженными:  
— Кажется, все собрались? Напомню, меня зовут Марша, это пешеходная экскурсия «Тайная жизнь Портленда», и сейчас мы все вместе спустимся в одно из знаменитых подземелий нашего города. Будьте осторожны: на лестнице темно, а некоторые ступеньки осыпались. Можете подсвечивать себе телефонами, у кого их нет — возьмите с полки фонарик. Те, кто доживет до конца экскурсии, не забудьте положить их на место. — И раньше других засмеялась над своей шуткой. Из группы тоже послышались смешки, а Райан так вообще расхохотался в голос. Глядя на него, и Джоно улыбнулся.

«Одно из знаменитых подземелий» оказалось обыкновенным подвалом жилого дома: кирпичные стены, перегородки из гипсокартона. У них в Бруклине под каждой многоэтажкой такое, разве что освещение получше: не пара свисающих из-под потолка фонариков «под старину», а нормальные лампы дневного света.  
Джоно тоскливо вздохнул: он терпеть не мог подобные развлечения. Лучше бы в баре напротив посидели. И сам Портленд надоел ему в первый же день: неинтересный и грязный городишко, в Бостоне и то лучше было. Зато Райану всегда нравились и экстремальные развлечения, и городские легенды. Вон как заслушался! Рассматривает фото на стенах, вопросы задает. А Марша и довольна, разливается соловьем о том, как раньше нанимали команды на заходившие в порт суда: то подбирая в тавернах и на улицах упившихся до полного непотребства, то просто похищая случайных прохожих. Вкладывали в трясущиеся пальцы перо и заставляли поставить закорючку в контракте. Просыпались эти придурки уже в паре дней пути от берега.

А еще эта дурища строит Райану глазки, будто не понимает, что «красавчик» занят.  
Джоно подошел, сделав вид, что заинтересовался схемой подземных коммуникаций, взял Райана за руку. Кажется, помогло: Марша ехидно улыбнулась, отошла к другому стенду; группа, как стадо овец, потопала за ней — слушать про наводнения, которые до сих пор бывают в это время года.  
— Впрочем, крупных, при которых подвалы заливало по самый потолок, не случалось уже лет сто. Но раньше, после того, как вода схлынет, в подземельях часто находили утонувших. Однажды нашли целую команду, готовую к отправке на судно. Двадцать шесть трупов, и среди них — Джошуа Карр, один из торговцев живым товаром. Говорят, — Марша таинственно понизила голос, — что призрак Джошуа и сейчас здесь — выполняет свою работу, вербуя новых и новых матросов на давно затонувшие корабли. А теперь обратите внимание…  
Обращать внимание Джоно не стал, сделал вид, что изучает схему подземных переходов. Райан сфотографировал ее, потом наклонился к нему и прошептал, щекоча теплыми губами ухо:  
— Чучело ревнивое.  
И вдруг предложил, взглядом указав на желтую ленту, огораживающую отведенную для экскурсий часть подвала:  
— А давай сбежим!  
— Куда? — спросил обалдевший от такой глупости Джоно. Конечно, у Райана всегда была склонность к авантюрам, но отправиться бродить по темным подземельям — это уже чересчур.  
— Сюда. — Тот указал какую-то точку в центре схемы. — Слушай, все равно куда. Просто сюда они точно придут, только так. — Он провел пальцем по переплетениям разноцветных линий. — А мы — вот так. — Еще одна дорожка. Все равно пересчитывать только после возвращения будут, а к тому времени мы встретимся. Самим же интереснее, правда? — И он решительно полез под желтую ленту. Джоно только и оставалось, что последовать за ним.

***

Единственное, чем огороженное подземелье отличалось от того, куда их повели на экскурсию — это отсутствием фонарей и фотографий. Ободранные голые стены с серыми потеками, тянувшиеся вдоль них толстые, суставчатые трубы, земляной пол, отходящие то вправо, то влево темные туннели.  
— У меня скоро батарейка в телефоне сядет, — пробурчал Джоно примерно через полчаса. Ему казалось, что они давно должны были встретиться с остальными.  
— Так выключи его, фонарик же есть. — Голос у Райана звучал бодро, но чувствовалось, что ему тоже надоела прогулка.

Шум проезжавших над ними машин вдруг перестал доноситься, как будто они оказались под большим зданием. Но, судя по схеме, ничего подобного в этом районе не было, они стояли прямо под улицей. Не могла же исчезнуть дорога? Райан вгляделся в схему:  
— Ничего не понимаю… Этого туннеля тут не должно быть! То ли мы заблудились, то ли…  
Договорить он не успел: из глубины тоннеля послышался странный писк.  
— Крысы?  
Джоно перепугался не на шутку. Всем известно, что обитающие в городских подземельях крысы способны загрызть взрослого человека, особенно если набросятся на него все, скопом. Райан похлопал его по плечу:  
— Да ладно тебе. Что может быть страшного в паре-тройке мышат?  
«Мышат» оказалась совсем не пара, и даже не пара дюжин. По коридору навстречу им катилась живая волна — серая, мохнатая, беспрерывно пищавшая.  
— Сюда! — заорал Райан и едва ли не втащил остолбеневшего Джоно на одну из труб.  
Крысиная лавина пронеслась мимо, но слезать они не спешили.  
— Их что-то напугало. Слышишь?  
Джоно кивнул. До него тоже донесся шум воды.  
— Наводнение? Помнишь, эта рассказывала… — Он хотел добавить про постоянно затапливаемые подземелья, про трупы, которые находили в них, когда вода отступает, но горло сжалось от страха.  
— Давай-ка за ними. — Райан потянул его за рукав.  
И они пошли.  
Потом побежали.  
Потом понеслись, по щиколотку, по колено, по пояс в мутной, пахнущей рыбой и тиной воде. Вот она поднялась до подмышек, вот уже и до потолка осталось дюймов пять свободного пространства… Нырнуть и задержать дыхание… А легкие разрывает от боли, сознание меркнет, и нет надеж…

***

Голова гудела, першило в горле. Не хотелось даже глаза открывать, не то что вставать, подчиняясь злобному оклику:  
— Подъем, мерзавцы, чтоб вас кракен сожрал!  
Джоно сел, и его сразу затошнило, вывернуло прямо на некрашеные доски корабельной палубы.  
— Что за?.. — Он растерянно оглянулся. Какая еще палуба, как он здесь оказался?  
— Вставайте, твари, кому говорю?! — снова заорал здоровенный мужик в рваной тельняшке, и лежавшие стали нехотя подниматься. Самых медлительных он подгонял пинками. Райан — оказывается он все время был рядом — успел увернуться, а Джоно чертов амбал приподнял за шиворот: — Ах, какой милашка! Эй, Смит! — Немолодой моряк оглянулся, потом направился к ним. — Пошевеливайся, сдох, что ли? Я нашел тебе юнгу!  
— Добро пожаловать на борт! — склонился в шуточном поклоне Смит.  
— Это какая-то ошибка! Нас не должно тут быть, мы…  
— Меня тоже тут быть не должно. И не было бы, если бы не нажрался в «Эриксоне» и не подписал этот вонючий контракт!  
— Но мы не подписывали…  
— Все подписывали. Все, кто сегодня валялся на палубе. Только большинство об этом не помнит. Но это все ерунда, все мы теперь — собственность нашего капитана. На два месяца плавания. Так что прекращай трепаться и берись за швабру, ты, дохлятина!  
— Мне нужно в Портленд! — отчаянно прошептал Джоно. — Помогите мне, прошу! Я вам заплачу…  
— Всем нужно в Портленд! — расхохотался Смит. — И некоторые туда даже попадут — через два месяца.

***

Весь день Джоно мотался по кораблю, выполняя приказы Смита. Райана видел пару раз — кажется, того определили в матросы.  
К вечеру едва ноги переставлял. Рухнул на койку и, почти засыпая, почувствовал, как она прогнулась — Райан присел рядом.  
— Это какой-то кошмар, — прошептал Джоно. — Как такое могло случиться?  
— Мы заблудились. В том туннеле под городом. Надо будет во всем разобраться. Вот вернемся…  
— Вернемся? Ты думаешь, мы выдержим два месяца на этом чертовом корабле? Да мы тут умрем через неделю. Я не смогу, я…  
Райан успокаивающе сжал его руку:  
— Мы выдержим. Мы еще вернемся — и в Портленд, и домой. Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь.


End file.
